1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices for cutting boards, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a mounting device for mounting a cutting board on the underside of a wall cabinet, typically located over a countertop.
2. Description of Related Art
Cutting boards are well known accessories in kitchens and industrial settings to provide users with a cutting surface for cutting items without causing damage to underlying surfaces or knives. Cutting boards are constructed of diverse materials in various sizes and shapes. Commonly, cutting boards are portable or are concealed in cabinets. Concealed cutting boards are commonly integral parts of the cabinets, sliding in slots from a stored position to an accessible position. Such concealed cutting boards are convenient but are usually constructed as part of the cabinet. Therefore, retrofitting a cabinet with a concealed cutting board feature requires extensive reconstruction and is usually not feasible.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide alternative cutting board storage devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,772 (granted Dec. 15, 1998 to Fitzgerald) discloses a kitchen cutting board storage apparatus which uses a series of brackets for restricting the lateral and linear movement of the cutting board. Adhesive strips are used to attach the brackets to a surface. Thus, if a strong adhesive is used, the storage device cannot be removed without causing damage to the surface. If a weaker adhesive is used, the storage device is not attached with sufficient strength to withstand cutting forces applied to the board while in the storage device. Furthermore, the device requires the cutting board to slide flush with the attaching surface. Therefore, the device is not suited for use on the underside of wall cabinets having a vertical edge extending below the front bottom of the cabinet.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention.
The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
In view of the drawbacks inherent in the available art, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a mounted cutting board device which is simple in design and manufacture and capable of being installed on existing cabinetry and removed if desired. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a cabinet mounted cutting board which is easy to install and capable of withstanding significant forces.